


Never Tell

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Third Challenge: Uncharted Territory:</b> Choose a character, pairing, genre or trope you've never written before and explore it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tell

** "Never Tell" Het Uther/Viviane (Canon AU) **  
_ Third Challenge: Uncharted Territory _

Characters/Pairings: Uther/Viviane, Gorlois/Viviane, Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon AU

** Never Tell  **  
Uther and Gorlois stood at the top of the battlement looking out over Camelot.

“I’m telling you, Uther, the timing is all wrong. I was off on that campaign when the child would have been conceived.” Gorlois said.

“Nonsense. Viviane would never betray you.” Uther said without making eye contact with him.

“Ygraine may be a saint but Viviane is not.” Gorlois said. “I see the way she looks at other men.”

“Now, you are imagining things that aren’t there.” Uther finally looked at him. “Have you asked her about it?”

“She refuses to answer. She says the child was conceived before I went on the campaign. It’s impossible. no woman is with child that long.” Gorlois said. “If I find out his name, I will kill him on the spot.”  

“Do you want me to speak to her? She may reveal her lover to me.” Uther said.

“Please and tell me his name straight away. I have patrol. I will speak with you later.” Gorlois left Uther on the battlement. 

Uther waited until he saw Gorlois leave with the patrol to go to Viviane.

He knocked on the door of her sitting room and entered. 

“Uther, what brings you here?” Viviane sat near the fire holding a sleeping dark haired baby girl in her arms.  
  
“He knows the child is not his.” Uther said. 

“I know but he will never know that she is yours.” Viviane said. “I swear it on my life. Will you tell him?”

“Never.” Uther said as he moved closer to look at the child. “I will tell no one.” 


End file.
